Government agencies ready for Feast of the Santo Nino de Cebu
Several government agencies will be working together to secure the celebration of the Feast of the Santo Nino de Cebu on January 14 to 16. In a press briefing on Wednesday, representatives from the Philippine National Police, Armed Forces of the Philippines, Philippine Coast Guard, Department of Public Works and Highways, Department of Health and Manila City Department of Public Services laid out their plans to keep the residents and foreigners safe. According to Mizar Cumbec of the PCG, they will be deploying maritime security and patrol boats behind the Quirino Grandstand. The boats will then move to support units of the Coast Guard Pasig Station along the Pasig River. "Kasi ito po yung pinaka-critical area, which is yung Jones Bridge. Although marami po tayong mga floating assets na idadagdag diyan, kasama po ang mga volunteers natin," Cumbec said. He said the Coast Guard will deploy two diesel fast boats, seven aluminum boats, two rubber boats, two police fast boats, a motor banca and four ambulances. He also reminded devotees not to jump in the river from the Jones Bridge, else they will be arrested. If an accident occurs or a person falls into the water, he said that there are river marshalls ready to help. There will be two extraction areas -- at Plaza Mexico and Escolta -- where a coast guard medical team, PNP officers and K-9 team and an ambulance will be stationed. Cumbec added that the ambulances will be ready to bring anyone who needs further medical attention to the hospital. The Philippine Air Force and Philippine Navy will also be deploying personnel, Lt. Colonel Llewellyn Binasoy said. He also added that they will be deploying K-9 and Explosive Ordnance Disposal teams both around the Quiapo Church, Malate Church and in the vicinity of the Quirino Grandstand. Binasoy also said troops will be on standby in Pasay City for emergency medical evacuations by air. "We do hope that no casualty will transpire," Binasoy said. With support from Manila Mayor Joseph Estrada and City Health Officer Benjamin Yson, Manila Health will deploy three medical teams at the Quirino Grandstand starting January 8, according to Dr. Virgilio Martin. He added that the medical teams will be composed of three physicians, three nurses and three paramedics with one driver and four ambulances "on 12 hour shifts." "This is also with the help of other LGUs like Muntinlupa, Las Piñas, Makati, Marikina, Parañaque and Quezon City," Martin said. He also said that the DOH will be providing medical teams during the procession until the image of the Nazarene returns to Quiapo Church. "We're hoping that there will be no untoward incidents that will occur," Martin added. Engineer Eduardo Santos of the DPWH said that the roads along the procession route have already been checked and were found safe. However, Santos said that there are currently three open manholes that they were not able to cover yet, and asked the devotees to watch out for them. "Although lalagyan po namin sila ng tatlong layer ng concrete barrier at may board po na may nakalagay na 'Danger! Deep Excavation, Keep Off,' nakikiusap pa rin po kami na sana po is wag silang galawin o iwasan po natin yung tatlong butas na yun," Santos said. He also added that the DPWH will be deploying 40 personnel in front of the MacArthur bridge with several concrete barriers to prevent the devotees and the image of the Nazarene from passing through. DPS Director Lilybelle Borromeo said that they will be deploying a total of 400 sweepers, 200 in front and another 200 behind the procession to clean up trash. She added that they will be deploying dump trucks to take the trash away. She also said that clearing operations around the Quiapo Church started right after the new year celebration. "Nasabihan na po lahat ng mga vendors na magkusa na sila munang magtabi para hindi na ho tayo masyadong makalat po at wala na masyadong obstruction sa mga dadaanan ng prosisyon," she added.